New
by Ph33rage
Summary: Inuzuka, Kiba has been moved from his original home to this new town after a embarassing event to his family. Through this struggling time for Kiba... Will anyone be there to help him. I consntantly repost chapter due to spelling corrections.
1. New

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned I only own the plot.

* * *

"It was about one month after I found out." The boy mumbled into a dark and warm room. 

"Go on." The woman sitting across the room encouraged jotting notes into her note pad.

"The day still replays in my head. _"I think I've found someone I like Akamaru." _I remember walking through the park with Akamaru. After telling him, I was so happy... until I saw that he was walking with "her"." The boy squinted his eyes in frustration.

"Who is this girl?" The therapist smiled attentive in every way.

"Around school I've heard her called Temari." He turned sideways and laid on the couch letting out a sigh.

"Well let's get on the topic of your likening to the male kind. That is what you're here for you know. Your mother is very…" She was interrupted by the boys' abrupt stand and shuffling to get his jacket on.

"I'm sorry our times up I have to get home now. See you tomorrow Sensei!" The boy ran out the door zipping his jacket up.

"I just wanted to say… even though your mother hates this part of you there is nothing wrong with it." She goes to the window and opens it the snow flakes flying in she bares her eyes and sees the boy leaving through the front door.

**Chapter 1: New**

"Be careful on your way home Kiba-kun! Have a nice day!" She smiled again shutting the window.

_"My name… is Kiba Inuzuka the youngest sibling of my family, I moved here from another town hours away. I've lived here for about one month and tomorrow is my first day of school. My mother is making me see a therapist twice a week since what happened in the last town I lived… She found out I was in love… with another guy. She was humiliated and made us move. Among other punishments I received for doing such." _Kiba placed his hand on arm that had been broken and put up in a cast. The door opened his mother stood smiling.

"Welcome home Kiba how was the doctor." Mrs. Inuzuka grinned lovingly at her son.

"Its great she is really nice…" Kiba mustard a smile and thought to himself "_Mother __You__ cannot change me I just humor you…to shut you up."_

Kiba walked into the house that smelled of food that his mother had been cooking. "I'm passing on dinner tonight. I don't feel well." Kiba walked to his room and shut the door. Lying on his bed Kiba remembered the boy he cared for so much. If only he could talk to him get to know him… how great it would be.

_"Birds… there so annoying"_ Kiba sat up and rubbed his eyes Akamaru still resting. It was the first day of school and he hoped to see "him" there. Walking out of his room he heard his mother call to him "Kiba hun ill run you to school this morning so you don't have to ride the bus the first day." He turned and walked to the bathroom to enjoy a nice shower.

_"My mother is trying to keep me happy, I guess I have convinced her I'm "cured"." _The yawning dog boy stepped out of the car and tossed a single hand up to his mother signaling her to leave as he walked up the step to the school he would be attending.

"I wonder if I will see him any today…" Kiba walked up the stairs to the second floor looking down at his feet people rushing by him to get to there class and see if they had any friends in there with them. The Inuzuka let out a yelp as he slammed into one of the bigger high school jocks.

"Hey! You little twig you bumped into me!" The jock stared at Kiba cracking his knuckles. "I'll teach you to watch where you're going!"

"Oh no! Damnit why didn't I pay attention!" Kiba sat on floor eyes wide.

* * *

So this is the first chapter its a bit chatty and all about kiba I'm sorry it will get better just give me time to get it rolling. Thanks and I hope you will keep reading. 


	2. The Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto chatacters mentioned I just own the plot.

* * *

****Chapter 2: The Project**

Lifted by his neck Kiba kept his eyes closed. "I'll teach you to mess with me new kid!" The jock pulled back his first and swung into Kiba's lip. The rowdy crowd died down to a silence as the jock drops Kiba onto his ass. "Welcome to Cliffs Edge High School". Everyone walked off as a busted lipped Kiba sat in the corner eyes still shut.

"Go on to class." A calm almost bored male voice said as a female responded with a nod and kiss goodbye. "Here…I'll take you to the nurse's office." The boy said again.

"I'm okay." Kiba was lifted to the boy's side his good arm placed around the boys shoulder.

"Still, this gets me out of class… work is too bothersome." The boy responded as they began to walk down the hallway. "How did you manage to break your arm?"

"I hurt myself not to long ago, accidentally fell down my stairs." Kiba sighed. "It wasn't a big fall just half way and I landed on my shoulder." The scene reenacted through his mind. _"Kiba you had best know your place in this town I won't stand for you humiliating me again!"_

The boy stopped them Kiba's eyes gently opened. It was him… the boy from the park. The dog boy blushed and turned his face from the lazy boy beside him. "I'm fine, I am sorry I made you late for your class…" Kiba suggested and opened the door.

"What is your name?" The boy stared at Kiba yawning and scratching his head.

"Kiba Inuzuka." He blushed wondering why he wanted to know his name. "W…what is your name?" He had begun to stutter becoming nervous of the other boys presence.

"Shikamaru Nara." The yawning boy mumbled. "Okay hope your lip gets better, I'll see you later." With that statement he had turned and walked off.

_Therapist's Office_

"Shikamaru Nara" Kiba repeated to himself as the therapist looks over calmly.

"So tell me what happened after you were hit." The therapist had her note pad ready smiling at Kiba.

"My mother came and got me after I was taken to the nurse's office." Kiba sighed.

"Kiba about yesterday, I wanted to tell you…" The therapist began just to be interrupted.

"What… that I'm wrong and need to change for my family's sake?" Kiba said with a hostile voice.

"No… I believe how you feel for a type of person will never change, and that there is nothing wrong with you." She smiled at him. "Your mother is just too worried about her own pride and self-image. So these sessions we have will just be to talk about your day. Is that fine Kiba-kun?"

"I'd like that…thanks" Kiba smiled getting up and putting on his jacket. "See you next week."

_Day Two: School_

"_My sister once told me I was born into this family just to carry on the Inuzuka name."_ Kiba stepped off the bus and walked inside of the school. "So let's see my first period, Chemistry." Kiba looked around as he walked down the hall to the room numbered "214".

Stepping into the classroom students talked among themselves as Kiba took the closest chair at a lab table. At that moment Kurenai-sensei stepped into the room in a long lab coat. She said nothing and wrote names on the board.

"Everyone pair up with the name on the board this is your first group assignment of the year." The class groaned as the students went and sat at a table with there partners. "I've set the groups up boy, boy and girl, girl to reduce the risk of sticking you with your date and causing a lack of work."

Kiba remained at his table looking at his partners name written on the board. There it was staring right at him "Kiba Inuzuka – Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru looked at Kiba and sat down. Kiba's face lightly turned pink as he felt his words twisting before he even spoke as if to plot against him.

"What a drag… we have the hardest teacher for this class and it's just the second day." The lazy Nara signed plopping down into the seat beside Kiba holding himself up with one palm on his cheek against the cool table.

"I…ya…this sucks…" Kiba began to stutter as he stopped himself by biting his lower lip to calm himself.

"How's your busted lip." Shikamaru redirected the conversation.

"Its okay now, thanks again for the help." Kiba was on weak standing with his words.

"Kiba right? Working this early is a drag…" Shikamaru yawned. "How about we work on this at your place after school today?"

"Okay, of course that would be great my mother wouldn't mind." Kiba looked over at the sleeping Nara.

Writing his number and address down Kiba placed it beside Shikamaru. Kiba stared at Shikamaru resting and let out a pleasurable sigh. Thinking to himself "He is the one I want." The class came to an end as Kiba walked out of the room thinking to himself "Tonight I'll setup a friendship." Kiba smiled. "Tonight"

* * *

Okay. End of chapter 2. Sorry if it still seems like it is moving slow I'm trying to get the plot to hit a coasting point :P. Please review chapter three will be posted monday. Enjoy your reading. 


	3. Not so Awkward Night

**Disclaimer: No characters in this story belong to me its just my plot. (Also posted this quickly excuse mess ups)

* * *

**

Kiba sat in his room eyes staring dully down to the book he had spent his evening on. He sighed trying to pick the topic for the project a blue sucker dangling from his lips. A final yawn crossed the dog boy's path as he looked at the clock across the room. _"I have exactly one hour to rest before Shikamaru gets here" _He drifted to sleep after throwing the sucker into the trashcan beside his bed.

The doorbell rang as Mrs. Inuzuka opened it slowly and a lazy Shikamaru stood at the door not enthusiastic about the project and the work it required. "I'm here to see Kiba." He bowed and yawned upon return to his normal stance. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, Kiba's partner for the project."

"Oh yes he is expecting you. Kiba is upstairs in his room." Mrs. Inuzuka smiled. "Feel free to stay for dinner tonight."

The hallway was dark as light shown from under a door. Being the only laminated part of the hallway Shikamaru tapped his knuckles gently on the door. After no response from anything inside he let himself in slowly. Kiba laid on the bed resting as the Nara walked closer noticing Kiba wasn't breathing. His eyes tensed up as the Nara quickly moved over Kiba. _"His lips are blue! He isn't breathing! Damnit all!"_ Without another second wasted Shikamaru gently straightens the dog boys head as he takes a deep breath slowly lowering his lips onto Kiba's.

His eyes opened from his slumber as they locked onto Shikamaru's, the Nara in shock ran one thing through his head _"His lips are so soft…"_ Both boys jerked back both of their faces hot and red.

"Ah! Sh…Shikamaru!" Kiba sat up.

"I thought you stopped breathing… I swear!" Shikamaru quickly replied. Kiba sat staring at him hands forcefully on his crotch. " Kiba, I'm sorry I should go we can reschedule." Shikamaru turned walking to the bedroom door.

"No… wait." The young Inuzuka stared at the floor grabbing Shikamarus wrist. The Nara stared in shock noticing his partner's erection. "You will never speak to me again because of what happened… I understand that but before you do… let me enjoy this." Kiba pulls himself closer to Shikamaru staring into his eyes and gently pressing onto his lips again. Shikamaru did nothing but tremble at the situation. The time was right to seize to claim his prize the beastly instincts of the Inuzuka kicked in as he parted Shikamaru's legs with one of his own and pushing him against a wall. His lips were not as enthusiastic as he wanted his tongue wanting to join pressing through Shikamarus warm lips into his mouth.

"Stop… if this is going to happen." Shikamaru pulled his head back and stopped Kiba. "Then I will lead, I can tell you have the rush in your veins and sloppily you will make mistakes." Stunned Kiba was rotated quickly his own back hitting the wall his mouth agape, with a gasp soon cut off by a pair of cool lips and a tongue joining with Kiba's. Quickly the wild lustful Inuzuka boiled down to a pup letting the Nara hold him and kiss him. The night was more than perfect.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post guys. I just got out of a relationship that I cared alot for. Been rough trying to do good in school and still keep this story good. I'll be posting more smoothly now every monday or tuesday of a week. I will edit this peice at home if i find any grammer problems. I feel like im moving to fast please post your opinions. Peace out. -Mr. Writer (Loveless again)**


	4. Update from the writer

****

Drop by my profile to hear updates on my story/ies.

Once again my writing "New" is going to be undergoing maintenance for a third time. The product this time having been worked on for three months in depth will be reposted in bulks of three chapters. Thank you for reading and stick around I promise my blood, sweat, and tears have made his story worth it.


End file.
